Regalo, cuál regalo?
by Brychat
Summary: ...feliz navidad... le muestro la caja y se la extiendo. Mira incrédulo la caja y luego a mi. BXY


**Genero**: Shonen-ai

**Parejas**: Bryan x Yuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... quién se molestaría en leer historias tan malas ( yo no lo haría ¬¬)

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O** _REGALO... CUAL REGALO??_ **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_BY_

_BRYCHAT_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Navidad, navidad, blanca y dulce; y desesperantemente ruidosa. ¿Cómo la gente normal puede soportar esta tortura?, quizás eso es lo que pasa, sólo la gente normal tiene la capacidad para disfrutar de las festividades y el constante sonido navideño de las luces puestas en cada tienda. Que tontería eso de la navidad. Regalos, listones, sobredosis de azúcar. ¿Saben cuántas personas mueren por una glucemia no detectada?... bueno yo tampoco lo sé, pero aun así es un buen ejemplo.

-¿Qué te parece este regalo para kai?- escucho que me preguntan.

-Lo que sea...además para que regalarle algo a kai si es asquerosamente rico.

-Que falta de espíritu, no importa el regalo sino la intensión- lo miro incrédulo.

-Claro... en ese caso envuélvele un...

-Mira eso- me interrumpe y me jala para ver no sé que cosa.

Tanta gente hace que nos soltemos de las manos y lo pierda de vista. Si ya lo sé... cómo se me puede perder un vistoso chico ruso con ojos azules como el océano que contrastan perfectamente con sus flecos color fuego. Mmmm eso me trae algunas ideas. Momento, no puedo pensar esas cosas. Bryan concéntrate.

¿Si yo fuera un pelirrojo con tarjeta de crédito a qué lugar iría?, para que molestarme con preguntas como ésas, por algo inventaron los celulares, lo único que tengo que hacer es marcar su número y...

"-El número al que está llamando se encuentra fuera de servicio o fuera de área, por favor inténtelo más tarde"- escucho con atención, pero sin convencerme vuelvo a marcar.

Maldito Yuriy, para que tiene un celular si nunca lo enciende. Ya está, no pienso ir a buscarlo, sólo miren eso...

En este centro comercial no cabe ni un alma, quien en su sano juicio se quedaría a buscar a alguien en víspera navideña. Está decidido, me voy. Que Yuriy se las arregle para llegar a casa. ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar?, quizás lo asalten o puede tener un accidente o quizás un paciente del psiquiátrico escapó y...

-Señor, señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto.

-Hace un momento empezó a balbucear algo sobre un psiquiátrico y no sé que otras cosas- me dice un niño.

Genial, estoy pensando en voz alta, lo más probable es que yo sea el loco que escapó.

-¿Señor?

-Si, si, ya oí- me marcho, dejando al incrédulo chiquillo.

Supongo que no me queda de otra más que buscar al ojiazul. No puede ser tan difícil. Veamos... le estaba buscando un regalo a Kai, lo único que tengo que hacer es buscar en los lugares potenciales donde pueda encontrar los gustos de ese príncipe de hielo. Aunque el mejor regalo creo que sería al gatito envuelto y con un listón rojo. si eso sería perfecto.

Bien, ya estoy aquí... la primera tienda. "sexshop". ¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Y Kai es un pervertido de primera. O qué, ¿Piensan qué yo soy el único que disfruta de su novio y la perversión la misma noche?

Además, Yuriy es realmente el pervertido en todo esto. Es a él a quien le gusta hacer personajes, que una noche el maestro, después el policía, el bombero y así la lista se va alargando.

Por lo que veo mi pelirrojo no está aquí. Será mejor que me apresure, el centro comercial está por cerrar y lo único que he hecho a sido divagar y visitar una sola tienda.

Si sólo hubiese puesto atención cuando Yuriy me dijo cuál sería el regalo perfecto para Kai... vamos Bryan, piensa, piensa.

"_-Ya sé cuál es el regalo perfecto para Kai"- le oigo con curiosidad, sin embargo... maldita rubia asiliconada que pasó por nuestro lado. Si, si, lo sé... quiero a mi pelirrojo, pero qué puedo decir, la carne es débil y sólo soy un hombre. _

"_-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- me pregunta" _

"_-Claro"_

Ésta es la ultima vez que miro hacia otro lado que no sea a mi lobo. Y por si fuera poco la rubia tiene el descaro de sonreírme, pero no la culpo, en verdad que estoy bien conservado a mis 28 años. Momento, eso sonó a algo que diría Yuriy.

Concéntrate.

Al fin estoy en una tienda donde espero encontrar al pelirrojo. Una tienda 100 por ciento cuero.

Chaquetas, botas, carteras, cinturones, todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Pero ni luces de Yuriy. Intentaré de nuevo llamándolo.

"-El número al que está llamando se encuentra fuera de servicio o fuera de área, por favor inténtelo más tarde"

-Maldito yuriy- pronuncio con un tic en el ojo.

Necesito descansar un poco y pensar con claridad, de nada me sirve caminar sin rumbo por esta trampa de consumistas.

-Tantos problemas por un regalo- ¿Regalo?. ¿Por qué siento que estoy olvidando algo?-¡El regalo de Yuriy!- ahora si que estoy muerto. Olvidé el regalo del pelirrojo, se suponía que debía ir por él a las 17:30 horas, pero ya son más de las ocho de la noche. ¿Qué hago ahora? Estoy muerto, muerto, muerto.

Sólo una vez vi a Yuriy enfadado de verdad y esa vez fue cuando a escondidas me reunía con el neko, pero no porque tuviera un amorío con él, de hecho me estaba enseñando a cocinar pues el aniversario de mi lobo y el mío se acercaba y quería preparar una cena especial y no sólo arroz con huevos como la ultima vez. Pero ahora que lo pienso quizás si me voy en este momento puedo prepararle algo y... de todas formas no serviría de nada porque el huraño de Hiwatari nos invitó a cenar a su mansión. Con un demonio, nunca nos permite ir a su mansión y ahora le baja todo el espíritu de la navidad y nos invita como si nada. Si será bipolar, ese gato o está muy enamorado o muy loco para estar con kai, puedo imaginar como lo debe sodomizar.

Bien, bien, tranquilo. Respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez. Inhala... exhala... inhala... exhala... me cago en Dios. ¿Quién inventó este tipo de terapia de relajación? No necesito respirar, necesito otra vida y un maldito milagro para encontrar un regalo para Yuriy sin que se dé cuenta que es de ultimo minuto. ¿Qué hago, qué hago?...y si llamo al neko...a él siempre se le ocurren buenas ideas.

-Alo...

-Kot necesito ayuda- le digo casi desesperado

-Bry...an- lo escucho algo agitado

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ahora...AH...no puedo...llama más tarde- otro tic en mi ojo. Sólo faltan 2 horas para la cena con kai y éste le está dando por atrás al gato. No digo nada más y cuelgo.

No importa, puedo solucionarlo... solamente le diré:

-Yuriy olvidé tu regalo, por favor no te enfades, pero si quieres lo podemos ir a buscar el 26 de diciembre cuando esté colgando de mis testículos desde el décimo piso.

Eso se oyó muy mal. Porque me preocupo ya estoy muerto...aunque, quizás todavía pueda salvarme con algo...

-¿Bryan, dónde estás?- escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo que dónde? ¿Buscándote??- pronuncio enfadado.

-Te tardaste mucho... compré el regalo de Kai y volví al departamento.

-¿Y cómo te fuiste?- silencio por parte de mi lobo.- ¿Yuriy?

-Yo...ejem..¿Recuerdas cuando te di un fugaz beso en la entrada del centro comercial?

-Sí- respondo intrigado.

-Bueno...yo aproveché para sacar las llaves del auto de tu bolsillo.

-¡¡QUÉ!!.. y cómo se supone que vuelva al departamento- le grito al teléfono.

-No te enfades, si quieres pasó por ti y de ahí nos vamos a lo de Kai

¿Qué venga por mi? Eso no me daría tiempo para improvisar un regalo semidecente... a quién engaño, sólo un Dios pagano me sacará de ésta vivo.

-emm...no, así está bien... yo me voy en taxi.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, si..nos encontramos en casa de Kai.

-Se suponía que nos iríamos juntos-le escucho con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Ya lo sé, pero aún me falta hacer algunas cosas.

-Pero br...- la conversación se corta. Miro el celular cuya pantalla me indica "batería baja" para después apagarse por completo.

-Genial, simplemente genial- pronuncio pudriéndome en ironía.

Ahora no sólo estoy muerto, sino que mi lobo lo más seguro es que esté triste y enfadado conmigo. Nada más puede pasar ahora.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto en voz alta, saliendo del centro comercial y abriendo la palma de la mano sintiendo las gotas de lluvia como resbalaban por mis dedos.- Genial.

Muerto y empapado...porque mejor no terminamos con esto y me lanzo por el primer puente, de todas formas no puede ser peor a lo qué me hará yuriy.

Hasta que al fin llego al departamento. Le pago al conductor y me apresuro a subir. Abro la puerta con cuidado para asegurarme que no esté el pelirrojo, y por lo visto no está. Todo se encuentra en penumbras, no hay ruido ni nada... amenos que me esté esperando en el sillón con un cuchillo amenazando a mis partes nobles.

-¿Yuriy??- lo llamo. Prendo las luces y nada, parece que si fue donde Kai.- Bien...- podré envolver su "regalo" y prepararme para la ejecución. Por lo menos tuve una buena vida... a quién engaño, mi vida era una mierda, sólo Yuriy hacía de ella interesante y hasta cierto punto agradable. Pero después de esto no creo que me lo perdone.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-No sé cómo lo haces- aquí estoy frente al odioso de Hiwatari, soportando sus comentarios y esa mueca burlona. Se hace a un lado y me deja pasar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto.

-Sólo tú tienes el don para hacerlo enfadar- lo odio. Como las cosas con su gato son miel sobre hojuelas no desperdicia la oportunidad para refregármelo en la cara.

-No es asunto tuyo- le contesto en tono mordaz.

Me dirijo a la mesa y noto que la mayoría ya está en posición y junto a mi lobo hay una silla vacía, supongo que es para mi, pero por la cara de mi koi imagino, o siento, que si me acerco me sacara los intestinos y tendré que comérmelos como mi cena. Si, puro amor en las épocas navideñas.

-Hola- le digo en cuanto tomo asiento a su costado, pero mira hacia otro lado y guarda silencio.

-La cena está servida- oigo al neko al momento que coloca dos pavos en el centro de la mesa, ambos desprenden un delicioso aroma, una mezcla a ron y nueces, que despierta cada vez más la sensación de hambre. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar con Yuriy.

La cena transcurrió entre los limites de la normalidad, claro que si consideramos normal que Takao se devore un pavo él solo y que max se haya embriagado con sidra de manzana y como olvidar a Rei escapando de un fogoso Kai. Sin embargo Yuriy toda la noche me ignoró, ¡Toda!... si será, yo debería estar enfadado con él, de todas formas fue él quien me quito las llaves del auto y me abandonó en el centro comercial, pero le dije algo...¡No!. Claro que fui yo el que olvido su regalo. Maldita justicia divina.

-Hora de intercambiar regalos.

-Pero Rei aún es muy temprano- reclama Kai.

-Si...pero es más de medianoche, así que técnicamente ya es navidad.

Si tiene razón, y aquí me encuentro sin un regalo decente que darle a mi novio. Porque no me amarré una cinta al dedo como me dijo el gato, o programé la alarma del celular, estúpido, soy un real idiota, ahora comprendo porque Yuriy me dice esas cosas.

-Y si mejor los abrimos... emm..no sé...dentro de los próximos 30 años- me excuso.

-¿Qué bicho te picó?- después de no hablarme durante toda la noche y me sale con este comentario.

-Nada, nada, es que... ya es muy tarde y algunas personas se duermen temprano.

-Lastima que tú no seas una de esas personas.

-Kai ya déjalo en paz..- me defiende el kot.- lo que me recuerda... tengo que hablar contigo Bryan- ¿Conmigo?

-con él- pronuncian Kai y Yuriy al mismo tiempo.

-Sip... pero a solas- me toma del brazo arrastrándome a la cocina.

-¿Qué tanto tienes que hablar con él?- el bicolor nos había seguido hasta la cocina.

-Ya Kai, solo será una cosita- le sonríe para después mirarme directo a los ojos. Sus orbes son como para perderse, un eterno sol que ni siquiera las lagrimas son capaces de opacar, de hecho le dan más brillo y asemejan un sol invernal...esperen, en que estoy pensando, es decir, es el gato. Esto de la navidad ya me está afectando o quizás fue el vino.

-Cambié de opinión,- habla Kai sacándome de mi ensoñación.- entreguemos los regalos ahora- le toma la mano al gato y se lo lleva fuera de mi vista.

Camino hacia la sala y me encuentro con esos torturadores ojos azules que me miran fijamente desde uno de los sillones. Nos habían dejado solos a mi lobo y a mí.

-La cena estuvo muy tranquila.- le digo a modo de empezar una platica, pero él ¿Qué hace? Sólo está ahí mirándome con reproche. Si supiera lo mucho que me duele cuando me observa de esa manera.-Todavía estás enfadado... bien, puedo jugar tu juego, sólo me sentaré aquí y nos quedaremos en silencio lo que resta de la noche.- levanta una ceja y me mira desafiante.

-Aquí tienes tu estúpido regalo- me lanza una caja cuidadosamente envuelta para después salir de la habitación. Aun enfadado se tomó la molestia de entregarme un obsequio. Si antes me sentía mal ahora me siento como un pobre diablo.

Miro el papel de envolver con atención, intentando descifrar o adivinar que me habrá regalado.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Hace algo de frío.

-Sólo un poco.

-Lo siento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aquí tienes.

-Te estás disculpando por darme un regalo... Bryan- no digo nada, aún mantengo el regalo de Yuriy extendido esperando a que lo reciba y acabar de una vez con todo esto, si va a estar enfadado conmigo que sea por una justa razón.- De acuerdo- lo toma y comienza a desenvolverlo con demasiada calma, debo admitir que estoy nervioso al mirar el papel caer en pedazos tan lentamente.

-Bryan...- pronuncia suavemente mirando el regalo una vez libre del papel.

-Si, si, antes de que digas otra cosa...yo...- puedo hacerlo, quizás me odie pero volveré a conquistarlo.- la cosa es que ... olvidé recoger tu regalo... tu verdadero regalo.

-Me encanta- ¿Está bromeando?

-¿Cómo?

-Es el mejor regalo que me pudiste hacer- me abraza, luego siento sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, como extrañaba el sabor de Yuriy.- Gracias- pronuncia mirándome a los ojos.

-Estás ebrio, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?, ¿A caso no me puede gustar?

-Es una fotografía.

-Si, pero es nuestra fotografía.- ¿Nuestra? Me gusta como suena eso. Es verdad, fue la primera foto que nos tomamos después de formalizar nuestra relación, además el ambiente era perfecto, un duradero atardecer en la campiña francesa.

-Hasta que te encuentro- ambos volteamos a ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Rei?- lo llamo mientras mi novio lo mira desafiante.

-Todavía tengo que darte algo.

-De eso nada, Bryan está ocupado- reclama mi pelirrojo. No me había dado cuenta lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser. Esto me saco por enamorarme de un maniático obsesivo.

-Será un momento- toma mi mano tironeándome hacia el interior de la mansión, soltándome del abrazo de mi novio, quien claramente se ve enfadado en el balcón.

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para hacer esto- le advierto.

-Esto es suficiente motivo para ti- dice en tono burlón balanceando una pequeña caja delante de mis ojos. No puede ser, Debo estar soñando, él...

-Supuse que se te olvidaría, así que recogí el regalo para Yuriy por ti.

-Tan predecible soy eh- el gato asiente. Le agradeceré después, ahora tengo asuntos que resolver con cierto chico pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué quería el gato?- lanza en tono hiriente, haciendo una mueca de desprecio, justo en el momento que cruzo el umbral hacia el balcón.

-Me salvaba el trasero una vez más- me mira incrédulo.- ya sabes que no soy bueno con los discursos amorosos y todo eso...- le digo mientras avanzo hacia él.

-¿Qué tienes?... me estás asustando- aprieto con más fuerza la caja que está en el interior de mi bolsillo. Es ahora o nunca.

-Feliz navidad- le muestro la caja y se la extiendo. Mira incrédulo la caja y luego a mi.

-No puede ser.- saca el reluciente anillo del joyero y lo observa embobado.- ¿A caso... me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

-No, no... de donde sacas esas ideas, sólo pensé que combinaría con tus ojos.

-¡Bryan!- me reclama.

-No te enojes.

-No lo quiero- me lo devuelve.

-Eso es un no.

-Quiero que me lo pidas cómo debe ser- espero que no sea poniéndose de rodillas, sabe que me cuesta decir cosas como éstas, porqué no acepta el anillo de una vez.

-Bien... Yuriy...

-Si Bryan- me sigue el juego con una mirada traviesa, se nota que está disfrutando verme así.

-Tú... me harías el honor de...- esto es más difícil de cómo se ve en televisión.- casarte conmigo- termino por decir muy bajo.

-No oí

-No importa ya lo dije, continuemos con nuestras vidas.

-Lo siento pero no escuche lo ultimo que dijiste.

-¡Que te cases conmigo maldición!- digo desesperado, este pelirrojo si sabe sacarme de quicio.

-No te irrites, por qué no lo dijiste antes.- se cuelga de mi cuello.- Claro que sí.

Algo bueno debía obtener por estar con un chico tan demente, quién en su sano juicio me hubiera dicho que si... supongo que Yuriy es el único que a podido soportarme y que ahora esté dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo debe ser una clara muestra de delirio extremo.

Navidad, navidad. Debe ser la primera "Feliz Navidad" que paso en toda mi vida.

-Pero ni creas que te voy a dar un regalo "especial" por tu proposición.- dice de la nada.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Te vi mirando a la rubia que pasó junto a nosotros en el centro comercial- afila su mirada con cada palabra que pronuncia.

-No la miraba a ella.- me excuso- Además sabes que no me gustan las rubias.

-Claro- deja de abrazarme para entrar a la mansión.

-Yuriy sabes que es verdad. Tú eres mucho mejor que ella- sigue caminando de modo altanero.- ¡Yuriy!... puedes fingir que no viste nada, sólo por hoy...¡Yuriy!- me debo de ver realmente patético suplicando por una noche de sexo en navidad.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o** _FIN_ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Y colorin colorado este cuento navideño se ha acabado... basado en una historia real xD jajaja... que recuerdos...lalala...en fin perdonaran que esta escritora frustrada no mire los calendarios, pero estaba "algo" ocupada con todo esto de las vísperas navideñas (lo malo de vivir con 3 hombres en un casa) la cosa es que éste es mi pequeño fic navideño... aunque en un principio iba a ser un KaixRei (mi otra pareja favorita) pero le tengo un fic reservado solo para ellos jujuju...

También pensaba en escribir un lemon en este fic, pero la imaginación no me dio para tanto y me pareció mejor dejar a Bryan con las ganas jajaja xD.

Bueno ya me voy y no los sigo aburriendo n.n...felices fiestas.

My dying bride rompiendo el silencio en esta navidad.


End file.
